


The Haunting of Tony Stark

by Arcadii



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, halloween fic, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadii/pseuds/Arcadii
Summary: Loki’s dead, but Tony sees him everywhere.





	The Haunting of Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my Halloween treat!

The Haunting of Tony Stark  
By Arcadii

Author: Arcadii  
Universe: AU/Avengers, AU/Ironman, AU/Thor: The DarkWorld  
Pairings: Tony/Loki  
Cast: Clint Barton (mentioned), Edwin Jarvis (mentioned), Happy Hogan (mentioned), JARVIS, Jane Foster (mentioned), Hulk (mentioned) Loki, Thor (mentioned), Virginia “Pepper” Potts (mentioned)  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them and I don’t earn any money from this, just the lascivious pleasure I get from picturing them in my very abby-normal brain.  
Warnings: Adult Content, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Death (mentioned), Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween Fic, M/M, Unbetaed,  
Summary: Loki’s dead, but Tony sees him everywhere.

The first time Tony noticed the sharp, astringent odor of fresh snow and leather was after waking up to the news that Thor had saved the world and the universe from an invasion by “dark elves.” He’d also heard through the rumor mill (namely fellow Avenger Clint Barton) that Thor’s brother (the would-be invader of Earth) was dead. Even more unbelievable was the idea that Loki had sacrificed himself to save Thor and Thor’s girlfriend, Jane Foster.

Then Tony remembered the haunted, crazy looks that emanated from the too blue eyes as he taunted what he thought was a super villain and now began to suspect was another victim of the invasion. But, if Loki was a victim, then who was the puppet master pulling the would-be conqueror’s strings? Then he flashed back on his trip through the space portal and the giant ship floating like a spider at the center of the armada as he’d released the nuke to detonate thereby preventing the amassing Chitahuri from following him back through the gateway to Earth. 

How he regretted not actually having that drink with long (why did he always go for the tall ones?), dark and sexy. Maybe if he’d noticed the eye thing and tried his own cognitive recalibration, his floor wouldn’t have been totally demolished by The Hulk demonstrating what he thought of the “puny god.”

Maybe it was the regret that had him smelling the odor of snow and leather everywhere he went in the penthouse. Or finding a one-hundred-year-old, dust-covered bottle of absinthe (with the wax seal on the cork, undisturbed) and a pedestaled glass with a bubbled reservoir in the bottom beside it, neither of which he ever remembered seeing behind his bar before. 

Perhaps it was guilt for not noticing the signs of someone tortured and abused as the same ones that faced him in the mirror every day that had him seeing the movement of something green out of the corner of his eye, but upon turning he discovered there was nothing there. Tony felt a shiver run up his spine and remembered the human Jarvis laughing and telling him that it meant, “someone had walked over your grave.” With a sigh he muttered, “must’ve been me wandering over Loki’s grave.”

He was glad that he’d told Pepper that he’d been invited by a “friend” to go “trick or treating” and let her imagination run with it. His ex-girlfriend and CEO went by the policy of, “don’t ask and don’t try and tell a stubborn Stark what to do because he’ll ignore you and do whatever the hell he wants.” She would just look at him with pleading eyes and ask him to give her a heads-up if she needed to get the lawyers or P.R. department involved. 

Tony knew that if Pepper found out that he was staying home with only JARVIS for company she’d feel guilty and then she’d drag Happy with her to keep Tony from being alone. He couldn’t really say that he was alone, though, since he kept seeing Loki everywhere and sharing that information would wind him up committed to a rehab facility in Australia by a very concerned Pepper. 

After slamming back a couple of Scotch’s, Tony decided to make an early night of it and asked JARVIS to turn out the lights as he made his way up to his bedroom suite. There was a gentle blue glow emitted from JARVIS’ audiovisual uplink in the ceiling that a now nude and arc reactor-less Tony found comforting as he slid under the covers of his bed. “Turn out the lights, J,” he said as he sighed and relaxed into the soft comfort of his mattress while his room darkened.

It wasn’t long before he was asleep, moving restlessly as his usual nightmare of falling into the expanse of the portal began to play out in his mind. He was surprised as a very naked Loki entered his dreamscape, wiping out the frightening vastness of space and replacing it with smirking green eyes and a lusciously lean body. The chest, arms and thighs were well-defined, but not musclebound the way he imagined Thor to be. Loki had the body of a runner and his un-cut manhood was in proportion to the rest of him, which was to say the Asgardian was “well-hung.”

He and his bouncing cock climbed over a supine Tony, straddling the billionaire’s hips as he placed his index finger over his lascivious grin and said, “Shh!” 

Tony was always up for a good time and since this was a dream, he wasn’t worried about _Reindeer Games_ killing him because it wasn’t real even if it did feel very palpable. He wiggled his fingers in a “bring it” motion with his own grin splitting his face wide. Loki made a motion with his hand toward his backside and a green mist materialized then Tony thought he’d died and gone to heaven when he felt the tight grip of the mage’s anus slide down over his rock-hard prick.

Loki hissed with a slight grimace of concentration on his face as his head lolled backward allowing his long and wavy dark hair to fall behind him while he slowly bottomed out. He rested there for a moment as he took the time to let himself adjust. Tony smirked; he might not be as large as the Asgardian, but he still packed a pretty rocking package, he thought smugly.

Stark thrust upward to meet his tantalizing partner as the Asgardian partially withdrew for his next plunge, but a smirking Loki squeezed Tony’s hips with his knees to stop the motion and gave the mortal a warning look as he rode him. Tony reached up and tweaked the furled nipples that danced before him, eliciting a hum of approval. 

Loki’s internal muscles were so tight and he was so adept at their use as he squeezed Tony’s dick until he whimpered, that the billionaire-genius wouldn’t have been surprised to learn that the mage could crack walnuts with that talented ass. Hating when his hands were idle, the engineer reached around to grasp both of Loki’s butt cheeks; caressing the smooth skin of the perfect globes as the subject of his adoration picked up speed.

A look of concentration was on Loki’s face and he grasped his lower lip between his teeth. He’d leaned forward over Tony’s chest, his sweat-dampened hair falling forward like a curtain around Tony’s face as he gasped for breath. Loki’s thighs loosened their vice-like grip and Tony took the movement as permission to jackhammer his shaft into the mage’s hungry, grasping hole.

When Tony’s energy was almost spent, he felt his cum erupting inside Loki’s warm heat and wasn’t surprised to hear the pleasured grunting from his partner as his swollen and reddened cockhead spurted its load over the engineer’s smooth chest. Loki made a gesture as another green mist disposed of the creamy mess and then he patted the unmarred skin a moment before snuggling down to lay his head on Tony’s shoulder. When the billionaire heard soft snores wafting into his ear, he smiled and caressed the knobby spine before closing his own eyes and blissfully falling into sleep.

Tony cracked his eyes open as he heard his AI say, _“Good morning, Sir. The date is, Friday, November 1st, 2013. It is 10:00am and a mild 70°F with a light rain being forecast until noon. You have a meeting with Ms. Potts and the Stark Industries board of directors that will begin promptly, I’ve been asked to remind you, at 1:30.”_

Tony groaned at hearing his agenda for the day and then startled, he glanced all around him for Loki as he suddenly remembered the night before. He thought he caught the scent of snow and leather before scrubbing his hands roughly over his face and beard, dejectedly. It seemed so real, but the evidence of his aloneness reinforced that it was all a dream. His sardonic chuckle at himself turned into a sound of disgust as his shifting under the covers revealed the gooey state of his “morning wood.” 

He hadn’t had a wet dream since he was fourteen, but after a dream like he’d had last night, he wasn’t surprised. He wistfully wished that he’d meet Loki again someday and maybe explore some of the intriguing possibilities that were shown to him before abruptly feeling saddened that it would never come to pass now that Loki was dead.

Being a pragmatist, Tony asked JARVIS to send out to his favorite deli for his favorite breakfast and to set the shower at his favorite temperature and spray settings. He then peeled off the soiled bed linens and made his way to the ensuite before scratching his beard and asking nonchalantly, “J, I didn’t have any visitors last night, did I?”

_”I am afraid not, Sir. You did seem to fall into your usual troubled sleep, but it shortly changed and judging from your heart rate, temperature, and verbal responses to something rather enjoyable. After your climax, you slept undisturbed until my waking you just a few moments ago.”_

“Oh,” Tony said glumly before stepping into the shower and under the warm spray. “J, would you please have my coffee ready when I get out of the shower?”

_“Of course, Sir. Dum-E will have it waiting for you.”_

“Thanks, J!”

_”It is my pleasure, Sir.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

As time went on, Tony didn’t stop to think about not being “haunted” by Loki anymore. It just faded out of his consciousness. He didn’t marvel at not seeing the movement of something dressed in green out of the corner of his eye. He didn’t stop to wonder about not catching the fragrance of snow and leather or drinking anything other than his normal Scotch. He didn’t stop to think about the absence of his nightmares since he’d dreamt of Loki, but was still grateful for their absence. 

Tony Stark went on about his life and didn’t dwell on whether or not he’d been haunted by Thor’s baby brother. Besides, he was an atheist and didn’t believe in anything he couldn’t see with his eyes or feel with his own two hands, so he definitely didn’t believe in ghosts. Now Dreams on the other hand … he did believe in dreams and the universe was full of endless possibilities, so maybe magical beings could come back from the dead. Just in case, he’d keep that bottle of Absinthe and the special glass under his shelf.

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> Did Loki really visit Tony or was it all a result of guilt and an overactive imagination? That is up to you to decide. Thank you for reading and please leave a kudo and a comment!


End file.
